Menginap!
by Nuju Jomblo
Summary: AU/ Acara menginap '5 Sekawan', seperti gadis SMA biasa yang bercerita, bergurau dan ber-absurd ria! /warning inside/ author bingung kasih rating dan genre/


Assalamu'alaikum~~

Shingeki no Kyoujin © Isayama Hajime

Menginap! © Nuju Jomblo

Warning : _AU_, _OoC_, _Typos, etc._

Note : fanfik ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata, saya tak mengambil keuntungan materi dalam pembuatan fiksi ini.

.

.

_Don't Like Don't Read_

_._

Menginap!

_._

*Zombloooh*

Setiap _weekend_ memang mereka─ Annie, Christa, Mikasa, Sasha dan Ymir─ mengadakan acara menginap. Acara rutin yang tak pernah membuat perut kosong─menurut Sasha yang otaknya berpikir bisa makan sepuasnya itu. Ya, menurut yang lain juga ini adalah salah satu cara mereka mengikat tali persahabatan atau pun acara mencotek tugas bersama.

Kali ini mereka memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Mikasa yang sebenarnya sudah lama mereka hindari. Tapi, apalah daya mereka, Tuhan berkehendak lain dan membawa mereka bersua dengan rumah minimalis nan rapi itu.

Konon, menurut si empunya rumah─Mikasa, ia kerap kali bertemu dengan sosok pendek dan minim ekspresi. Sosok pendek itu pun kerap kali terlihat sedang menyapu di jalan untuk membersihkan debu yang bertebaran. Memang _sih,_ sosok pendek dan minim ekspresi itu bukan termasuk ke dalam spesies tuyul atau pun syaiton yang dilaknat Tuhan, tapi tetap saja ia seperti kloningnya titisan dari syaiton versi _chibi_. Sebenarnya _sih, _sosok pendek itu adalah kakak sepupu dari Mikasa yang _tsuyoi_. Ya, intinya _mah,_ kakak sepupu Mikasa ini yang sebenarnya tak mau mereka temui. Takut.

*Zombloooh*

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8. Perut Sasha sudah meraung-raung minta tumbal. Rambut kuncir kudanya yang sudah berrantakan kini semakin tak beraturan seperti perutnya itu. Matanya bergantian melihat kearah Christa yang sedang memasak dengan Ymir, lalu Mikasa yang sedang menggelar _futon_ untuk mereka tidur dan Annie yang sedang membereskan meja dan menyiapkan peralatan makan. Jadi, yang tak ada kerjaan cuma Sasha, hanya Sasha dan selalu Sasha.

"Hei kau gadis kentang!" Annie menatap tajam kearah Sasha yang lalu di balas tatap dengan nanar.

"Emm, apa?" Sasha dengan ogah-ogahan menjawab panggilan dari si _tomboy_ Annie.

"Yang lain sedang sibuk, kau malah asyik bergoyang-goyang di sofa!" Annie mendengus kesal. Tangannya ia lipat di depan dada dan menatap Sasha dengan tajam. Sasha hanya dapat pasrah dan kembali berguling-guling di sofa marun kesayangan Mikasa.

Bisa saja Annie menyeret paksa Sasha untuk ikut membantu mereka seperti biasa, tapi kali ini sebuah oase muncul untuk Sasha, sebuah ucapan yang sangat menentramkan bagi Sasha yang otaknya sedang kram.

"Sudahlah Annie, dia sedang sibuk bergulat dengan dirinya sendiri." Mikasa yang tiba-tiba berada di belakang Annie dengan lembut menepuk bahu Annie yang masih _on fire_ karena sahabatnya itu. Tapi tepukan bahu saja tak membuat Annie goyah dari amarahnya. Kali ini ia menatap Mikasa dengan pandangan bahwa ia tak mengerti apa yang Mikasa ucap barusan.

"Dia sedang bergulat dengan hawa nafsunya sendiri─" Mikasa yang menggantung kalimatnya sontak membuat Annie dimakan oleh hantu penasarannya.

"─ia menahan nafsunya untuk tidak berlari dan berontak untuk menyerang Christa dan makanannya." Jelas Mikasa dengan pancaran mata yang penuh harap ke arah Sasha yang masih giat mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya.

Annie dan Mikasa berpandangan, _aquamarine_ dan _onyx_ bertemu, suatu momen yang ganjil bagi para _fujodanshi_ atau apalah itu namanya.

Annie mengangguk mengerti kepada Mikasa, walaupun dengan wajah yang sama seperti orang tak peduli.

'Sasha semoga berhasil' batin Annie penuh harap. Kali ini ia tau bahwa Sasha lah yang mempunyai beban terberat untuk mengkontrol monster dalam dirinya.

*Zombloooh*

30 menit kemudian.

Makanan sudah tertata rapi di meja. Dengan bahan makanan yang beragam, Christa dengan lihainya menyihir bahan mentah itu menjadi masakan yang cantik, secantik wajahnya. Air liur sudah tak tertahan lagi dimulut Sasha, pandangannya meleleh melihat makanan yang beragam itu.

"Terimakasih Christa! Terimakasih! Kau itu memang dewi!" Ucap Sasha dengan menggoncang-goncangkan bahu mungil Christa.

"HEY! Lepaskan!" Ymir sebagai romeo bagi Christa akan melindungi segenap hati julietnya dengan memboikot pergerakkan Sasha. Dengan aura yang 'panas', Ymir menatap Sasha yang seakan-akan polos dan tak berdosa.

"Aaahh~ sama-sama Sasha." Christa tersenyum lembut dan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasha dibahunya dengan bantuan paksaan dari Ymir.

"Hey kalian!" seruan Mikasa menginterupsi kegiatan cengkram-mencengkram antara Sasha-Ymir-Christa. "Cuci tangan sebelum makan~" Ucap Mikasa dengan meniru salah satu iklan di televisi, walaupun tetap dengan nada datarnya seperti biasa. Dengan sekali anggukkan mereka menuruti perintah dari sang majikan dirumah ini.

"Oh ya Sasha, sebelum cuci tangan kau panggil Levi dulu ya?" pinta Mikasa atau yang lebih tepatnya sebagai perintah dari Mikasa.

"HAH?" Sasha membeku ditempat. Perkataan Mikasa bagaikan halilintar yang merusak gendang telinga Sasha. Sasha menengok ke arah Mikasa dengan gerakan patah-patah milik Anisa Bahar itu. Yang dilihat dengan tenangnya menyeruput segelas air putih untuk melepaskan dahaga.

"Kenapa aku kanjeng ratu Mikasa?!" protes Sasha dengan berlutut di kaki Mikasa, seketika latar tempat berubah menjadi zaman kerajaan jawa.

Annie dan Ymir menatap Sasha dengan pandangan _kamu-tadi-tidak-ada-kerjaan. _Sasha menelan sebongkah kentang pertanda grogi.

"Tak ada apa-apa ini, Sha." Mikasa menenangkan. Sasha menengok ke arah Christa, sahabat yang paling baik dari yang terbaiknya, meminta pertolongan maksudnya. Tapi, belum juga memberi mata kucing yang selalu membuat leleh Christa, pandangannya sudah di boikot oleh Ymir.

"Sasha, aku yakin _ngga _akan ada apa-apa." Perkataan Christa membuat Sasha berdiri dari keterpurukannya. 'Memangnya akan ada apa? Pasti hanya akan ada manusia bukan? Manusia pendek, tanpa ekspresi, kepala botak, ngambilin duit, cuma pake popok, lalu─'

"Oy, dia itu manusia tulen lah! Bukan tuyul!" entah Annie memiliki kemampuan apa sampai ia bisa mendengar ucapan batin dari seorang Sasha.

"Udah cepat panggil sana! Kita semua sudah lapar. Kau tidak mau makan eh?" Sasha berjalan cepat menaiki tangga mendengar ucapan Ymir soal 'makan'. Pada anak tangga ke sepuluh Sasha menegok ke arah teman-temannya, Mikasa yang masih sedang minum─efek lapar─ lalu Christa dan Ymir yang sedang main kuda-kudaan dan Annie yang sedang khidmatnya menggali emas berwarna hijau miliknya.

"Teman-teman do'a-kan aku." Sasha berjalan penuh kesungguhan melaksanakan kewajibannya dengan penuh tanggung jawab dan berjuang untuk kembali ke sisi teman-temannya.

.

.

.

**TBC **or** The End?**

Hulaaaa~ semua! Daku bawa fic ter-absurd yang pernah di buat oleh otak oleng saya. Entah kenapa daku lagi pengen buat mereka _Out of Character_ banget, duh tolong jangan keplak saya lagi, kalian mau nanti daku malah makin jatuh ke jurang kemaksiatan di FFn ini?/nahloh

Sebenarnya aku masih bingung mau di lanjut atau ngga ini _fic_, kalau ada yang minta lanjut nanti daku usahain buat lanjutinnya. Soalnya aku belum buat kerangkanya sama sekali ini loh /cried

Jadi, kalian boleh kasih kritik atau saran melalui review di bawah ini. Oh ya, atau pm langsung juga boleh kok, atau yang mau pdkt sama author yang udah 20 tahun jomblo dari 17 tahun umurnya ini juga boleh lewat pm loh. Akhir kata..

Wassalamualaikum~

*Zombloooh*

.

_Sign out_

_._


End file.
